


Peppermint

by NocturnaIV



Series: Permission [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas Prompt, Day 2, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Do you finish, darling?”Jay pressed himself against the back of the chair and looked at Harry. The Hufflepuff rested his hand on the table and leaned close to Uma. Still looking at Jay. The tension between them was palpable. But Uma smiled in amusement.“Not really.” Uma raised her chin “I'm thinking that in the good spirit of the time we could do something.”“Uma...” Jay begged.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay, Harry Hook/Jay/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Uma (Disney)
Series: Permission [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038382
Kudos: 19
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma enjoyed the peppermint candies. Especially the ones that came out at this time of year. She always carried a bag full of them. Every time they studied in the library, Jay must see her play with the little candy with her tongue and smile at him with amusement when Uma caught him looking. Now it was more difficult because most of the students were with their families, enjoying the Christmas holidays. So, there weren't many people in the library, and everything was so quiet. They were relatively alone. And Uma kept distracting him.

“Why are you and Harry having so much tension?” Uma asked out of the blue.

“Didn't he tell you?” Jay asked in surprise.

It was kind of silly what Harry and Jay acted with each other. But really unavoidable. They seemed to need any excuse to provoke the other. Harry was always looking for ways to make him react. And Jay was just terribly tempted to let his instincts took control. Because competing with Harry was the kind of relationship they had now. And that was better than having nothing between them.

“Harry only told me that you were friends in the first and second years.” Uma replied “I remember you two used to get into a lot of trouble. The teachers didn't know what to do with you.”

“You cannot refuse a deal. Harry and I cannot say no to a challenge.” Jay replied, “But we found something we couldn't compete with and... we distanced ourselves.”

Uma looked at him curiously.

“That was in the third year...” Uma mused aloud “The year you started flirting with me mercilessly.”

“And the year you and Harry became friends.” He nodded.

Uma denied.

“I don't like being the reason why two people aren't together.” Uma crossed her arms.

“When you say it like that… anyone would think… You know…” Jay felt his cheeks heat up “And it doesn't matter. Harry and you are together. And I'm fine with this.” He pointed to the table and Uma to mark his point.

That was his last year. And if he could at least stay close to Uma and thus around Harry, he was satisfied. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to conquer Uma, but what they had was nice. She didn't seem bothered by his obvious interest. And Jay was satisfied that his senior year was like this. Uma rolled the little peppermint candy over the edge of her teeth before closing her mouth.

“Are you finished, darling?”

Jay pressed himself against the back of the chair and looked at Harry. The Hufflepuff rested his hand on the table and leaned close to Uma. Still looking at Jay. The tension between them was palpable. But Uma smiled in amusement.

“Not really.” Uma raised her chin “I'm thinking that in the good spirit of the time we could do something.”

“Uma...” Jay begged.

She paid him no attention. Uma yanked on Harry's tie and made him collide with her mouth. She didn't look away from Jay as she kissed the Hufflepuff hard. Jay wanted to look away. He wanted not to look at the way Uma took control of the situation with such pleasure. Or how Harry bowed perfectly to her.

“Harry, why don't you kiss Jay and end this unnecessary competition?” Uma asked out loud.

“Wait what…?” Jay gasped.

But Harry gave him one of those smiles that he hadn't been able to forget. The Hufflepuff closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and grabbed his robes to force him to stand up. Jay tripped over his own feet and leaned against the table just the second Harry kissed him. And that was the kind of kiss Jay always thought they would have. An intense and destructible kiss, an eternal competition that stole his breath. Jay pulled Harry closer to his body and savored the way the Hufflepuff pressed his body closer and closer against his. Jay knew that even if the library were full of people, that would be the way Harry would kiss him. And they would be in trouble, just like the old days. He gasped and looked at Uma, who had an almost feline smile on them. Jay winced and had to hold on to Harry more. That was the moment when Hufflepuff decided to separate, and Jay ended up sitting on the table to keep from falling. Harry looked at him amusedly.

“Your lips taste like peppermint,” Jay commented.

“We share,” Uma answered for Harry, showing the little candy on her tongue.

Harry took Jay's chin and closed the distance between them.

“Do you have a problem, sweetie?”

Jay rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead against Harry's.

“Not at all, lovely. Although you are still the most violent Hufflepuff I know.” Jay praised.

Harry groaned under his breath. But his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“But you cannot deny that my loyalty is undeniable.” Harry whispered on his lips “Even dangerous.”

Jay felt that all that made sense. And when Uma sighed audibly and caught their attention, Jay knew that absolutely made sense. Uma was biting one of her knuckles with hunger and looking at them as if they were completely hers.

“This will be interesting,” Uma admitted.

“She’s entertained with this,” Harry whispered in Jay's ear, before pulling away.

Jay followed him, smirking, and extended his hand to Uma. Harry followed him. And she took their hands.

“This is better. A Gryffindor, a Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff can find better ways to vent so much energy, don't you think?” Uma got up and took their chins “Every time you want to fight, make love. Not just for the holidays, boys.”

Jay watched her take the lead and he felt his heart race. Harry chuckled and locked glances with him, warming his core.

“Yes, captain.” They both responded, following her.

Those Christmases at Hogwarts were going to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
